Electric Feel
by xyukiiix
Summary: Oneshot collection for Adrinette April - 'Marinette realizes she can't shine like Adrien '
1. Elevator Problems

It was dumb really.

Stuck in an elevator, deja vu, arguing on who would come out to save them.

How she ended up stuck in an elevator with Adrien? She was just dropping off Mannon, and, naturally with Marinette's luck, Adrien would just be finishing his "exclusive" interview. Adrien of course would small talk, and wait for her like the gentleman he is rendering her a puddle of nerves. Like how anyone would expect her to act casual while she is on the verge of melting is beyond her, but it's safe to say she nailed it.

Somewhat.

It was all going fine. It really was. Only one floor to go. Until you know, Hawkmoth decided to be a dick and akumatize some poor unfortunate soul. And this poor unfortunate akumatized soul decided to stop the elevators…somehow. She wasn't quite sure what this Akuma was or what they did…she was stuck in an elevator, but she was sure it was an Akuma judging by the chaos she could hear, and thus she knew she could blame Hawkmoth for everything. That bastard.

So the powers off, the elevator stops and she's thinking how in the world is she going to survive being in an elevator with Adrien this long without spontaneously combusting just by being in his presence because, oh my god how is Chat going to fight this one oh my god how long is this going to take oh my god I need to help oh my-

"Guess we'll just wait till Ladybug finds us, if she doesn't finish that akuma first that is."

What.

She just wants to laugh. Poor little Adrien, Ladybug shall not be finding or defeating anyone anytime soon. Until she figures out how to cope with the situation of being stuck in an elevator with a cute boy and not being able to transform. She wonders what would happen, how he would react if she did transform in front of him. She doesn't want to entertain herself to much with that idea so she settles on a snort.

"I think we'll be relying on Chat today." Adrien's back stiffens at the thought and she thinks maybe it's because he must really want to see Ladybug. Well, she really wants to not be stuck in this elevator, but hey that's not happening anytime soon from the looks of it. She doesn't even hear fighting. Where _is_ Chat?

"I'm pretty sure Ladybug's got this. She is usually the first one to show up, and she takes care of business. She's can basically do it all herself before Chat even arrives."

 _Skirrrrrrrt_ **No.**

"Actually, Chat is usually the first responder, he's quicker too. And they're partners! Ladybug would struggle so much without Chat. He's got the power and cunning to get it done. That's why he'll be the one saving us today"

At this point Adrien's eyes have narrowed and she doesn't care because she's sure she's giving him a stank face and if she has to slap some sense into his pretty little head so be it.

"Look, I admire your devotion to Chat, and he's a pretty cool guy." Adrien sighs "but trust me Marinette, Ladybug always saves the day." She crosses her arms at the infuriating, I know something you don't tone she picked up from what he just said and thinks this just won't do.

"And how do you know?" Marinette ask haughtily. "How do you know Ladybug isn't stuck somewhere so she can't help. I mean look at us stuck in an elevator! We didn't choose to get stuck in the elevator when an Akuma showed up, it just happened. What if she's in that position ( _she is_ ), where she can't save the day? That's why she relies on and believes in Chat, because he can also save the day"

Adrien seems to accept this, and she thinks finally this conversation is over, and they can just settle on waiting for Chat. She sees Adrien close his eyes, leaning his head back to the elevator wall and sigh.

"Then we are screwed"

"Huh?"

"If Ladybug is in that type of situation while Chat Noir is in the same type of situation then that Akuma has been running wild for the last fifteen minutes."

Marinette feels something. It's not a bad feeling but she feels like the ground is about to disappear from right under her despite being in this elevator. She has that feeling she gets when she gets her tests back and she sees she second guessed answers she shouldn't have backs she thought too much and for them wrong.

"How do you know.."

At first nothing happens. There's no moment on Adrien's part, but she's sweating bullets because she feels it. Decision made, Adrien lifts his head and looks at her.

"Because I am."

And just like that. The green, the blond, the ground, it's all too familiar she thinks as she feels herself fall. However, she doesn't fall because Adrien is there on his feet and he's shaking her now, asking her if she's ok. FYI, she's not.

She's learning how to input this data in her skull without crashing her system because there is still an Akuma

The Akuma!

The civilians!

No time for these games! She thinks as she pushed Adrien off, now able to stand on her own.

"You mean to tell me, there still an Akuma out there, I'm stuck in here, you're stuck in here, but you're also Chat, who I was counting on because I couldn't transform in front of you?"

"Yes..?"

"Kitty! We have to get going! Can you imagine the mess?! I cannot believe, Tikki, spots on!" And just like that Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien just **can't**. But she's right. There's still that pesky Akuma.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Now he's in front of her, Adrien, Chat Noir and she's staring at him. He knows she's also processing it. And he wants to talk, but they'll have to talk about this later. And he's fine with that, besides, a little birdie has hinted that Marinette might have a crush on him, and now that's Ladybug too and this Akuma has to go because he can't wait for this talk.

"After you my lady" Chat smirks at her before looking at the top of the elevator, their exit. She can't help but start to flush, and hopes he doesn't notice because they have to save Paris, dammit. She rolls eyes at him instead.

"This better not be an excuse to stare at my ass"

"I would never."

"Sure you wouldn't, kitty."


	2. Spotlights

Day 5 | School Play

Summary : Adrien decides he doesn't want that spotlight.

* * *

Adrien is done.

He just found out he's the lead male role in some school play that was just announced today, and he didn't even sign up for it. He knows it's all Chloe's doing because it just so happens that she is playing the lead female role. And there's a kiss scene. Oh, what a coincidence.

He honestly doesn't like acting; he's just good at it. He's a model, and it's not like he likes that a whole bunch either. Above all he just wished people, Chloe... _father_ , would realize he's human. He has thoughts, opinions, likes, dislikes, rights, and feelings! He can make his own choices for himself! He should at least be asked! _'Adrien, how do you feel about being this role in the play?' 'Adrien, how do you feel about acting?' 'Adrien, how do you feel about modeling?' 'Adrien, how do you feel-_

So caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't notice Marinette coming around the corner until he's bumped into her, sending the papers she'd been carrying onto the ground. Marinette's eyes grow big and wide and she starts to stutter out an apology when he beats her to it. Silly girl, he bumped into her, she doesn't need to apologize to him.

"Sorry Marinette, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He's helping her pick up the papers scattered on the floor and sees her shake her head.

"It's alright Adrien, it was also my fault, I was distracted with..." She glances at the papers she's gathered in her hand and he notices it the play and raises his eyebrow slightly. There are highlighted lines all over the script and it appears as if this is her role. This is different, Marinette usually tends to stick to the sidelines, not necessarily directing, but making sure production is smooth, from the costume designs to just moral support. He's never imagined how well she'd do acting and he finds himself getting a bit curious.

Marinette, as if reading his mind, quickly brushes it off with a wave of her hand. "Oh, I'm not a part of it, but I have to have a copy for the descriptions of the costume designs and props!" Adrien nods as he hands her the rest of the script and feel himself deflate a bit and frowns.

"Why have you never tried out for a part?" He asks, genuinely curious. Who knows, maybe she doesn't like being in plays either. This also gives him an excuse to low key talk to Marinette. They're no longer awkward with each other and he really likes hearing her voice, he likes the way she's expressive and the ways her eyes shine when she talks about something she's passionate about. He misses his quirky conversations with her, her sense of humor, and the light jingle in her laugh. He's been busy and feels a bit guilty for always having to bail on their group outings due to his schedule and, you know, saving Paris. He knows this leaves her third-wheeling most of the time.

"Oh! I can't act." Marinette chuckles lightly as she shuffles through the papers in her hand trying to put them in order. "I can barely lie and keep a straight face. Can you imagine me acting, I'd be horrible! But I heard you already got the main lead..." _**Again**_

"Actually, I was on my way to give up that role and any future roles to come. I don't want to be in plays anymore to be honest." Marinette looks up at him in shock but it seems like she understands for she's offers him a small comforting smile.

"If you're tired of being in the spotlight with Chloe, you're always welcome to be with me."

"..."

Marinette's expressive eyes are big and almost popping out of her head as she starts to flush at something he guesses she didn't mean to say out loud and he can't help but to smile. "I mean help me-help _us_! Back stage! You know we could always use help with the set and costumes, and it's fun and, and..." She trails off knowing she's slipped and she slowly lifts her head and starts to apologize when she catches Adrien's amused warm smile.

"You know Marinette, I'll take you up on that offer. I think I am getting quite sick of the spotlight. I'd love to work with you."

' _Just you'_ He thinks.

* * *

Going strong for adrinette april! Next prompt is Being Jealous and I cant wait to write it, you know, after i finish this mountain of home work!


	3. Shine

Day 6 | Jealous

Rated : T (Mild language)

Summary : Marinette realizes she can't shine like Adrien.

* * *

Marinette is not a jealous person.

She doesn't think she is. She is rational and understanding.

So she gets that Adrien has a lot of fans. She gets it. She was once one back when they were 14, she low key still is one, but she gets the admiration and love he inspires.

She gets that he's beyond gorgeous, _he's a freaking model_ , and he has to come into contact with a good amount of equally beyond gorgeous people. She gets that they're older now and that what's expected of him has evolved into something a bit more mature and at times exposing. It's his job, she gets it.

She gets that he's famous and she has to share him with the world. It was something he was born into, something he feels guilty about, something she understands and assures him it's alright. She gets it.

She gets that she, still a struggling intern, will always be overshadowed by him in public. She understands that she's still seen as his attachment, even after 3 years, and she probably will always be the 'I don't know what he sees in her'. She gets it.

Now, what she doesn't get is the situation she finds herself in.

She's waiting for Adrien to finish up his shoot. She wasn't here for the shoot but she can only guess that intimates was the theme from the looks of it. As she waits she hears Adrien's laugh and her ears perk up. He must be near she thinks happily. All she wants to do is go home and throw herself on the couch, a bath sounds good too.

She frowns as she hears Adrien's laugh again and thinks that this boy better hurry it up if he wants to eat. They only have a few hours to be together before they have to repeat all of this again tomorrow, and she wants to just get home so she can enjoy him in the peace and privacy of their home. Also the bath is calling her name now.

The moment she sees Adrien coming out of his make-up room, her day has been made. No matter how long they've been seeing each other, he still manages to be the highlight of her day. So focused on Adrien, Marinette fails to notice the girl hanging on his arm until she actually hears her shrill laugh.

"Oh Adrien! You're so funny"

Her laugh is the highest shrill she's ever heard and it almost sounds unreal to be coming out of someone who is as equally attractive, and clinging on to her boyfriend, still partially naked.

Adrien, she notices, is stiff and uncomfortable and he laughs lightly again, his I-don't-know-how-to-deal-with-this laugh she frowns, and her mind flashes back to the many encounters he's had with Chloe. Her frown deepens and she sighs exasperatedly, why does Adrien have to be so nice? Adrien's gaze quickly finds her and he looks overjoyed at the sight of her that it makes her heart swell. Marinette smiles and think it's time for her to swoop and save her little Prince Charming.

She stops in front of where he and the other female model are lets greets him with a sweet "hey".

The blonde and still partially naked model, seriously go change, must have not heard her light greeting and if she did she completely ignores her and it's enough to irk Marinette. Adrien on the other hand, almost jumps on her, finally having an excuse to rip the model off his arm and hugs Marinette, quite tightly she might add.

"Babe, I missed you so much, ready to go?" He breathes out almost urgently and Marinette should have seen this as a sign to get out. But she doesn't and so she hears the nasally "who is she" come out of the model, and just keeps getting irked. Did she not hear him call her babe? Who does she think she _is_ , his nanny?

"Excuse me?" Adrien sends her a cautious look that she can't really decipher and sighs again.

"Morgan, this is my girlfriend, Marinette. Marinette this is Morgan, I worked with her today, she just moved here." Adrien tries to introduce them politely, and he's trying to be nice. He's trying to avoid conflict, avoid problems, avoid

"Oh you weren't joking?"

 _That_.

"No" He responds quickly. "We've been together for 3 years"

Marinette is trying her best not to let her face scrunch up like it wants to, this model still hasn't even glanced and her and she doesn't want her to think she's an absolute troll when she does decide to look at her. Instead she settles on looking over to Adrien, who is scratching his head nervously. It takes a minute, but Morgan does look over where Marinette is, still by Adrien's side, unimpressed and challenging.

"I don't see how; she looks like nothing special to me." Morgan walks closer to Adrien to wrap her arms around his neck as she continues. "Think about what I told you. Even the staff agrees that we would be great together, that's why they paired us up. One day with me and you'll forget about three years with her."

Marinette is frozen in shock and that's the only think keeping her from flinging this bitch over room with her petty ass self. She's right there! She's talking about and trying to basically seduce Adrien, while Marinette is right there! Marinette's blood is beyond boiling now, and if Adrien doesn't do something in the next second, blonde she-devil is going to get an ass whooping she will not forget.

Adrien has never been in this type of situation, but his limits are being passed and he wants nothing more than to let Marinette fight, he feels her ready to go next to him, but it's his mess and he doesn't want Marinette to get in trouble because of him. Carefully grasping her arms to unwrap off of him, her backs away again and goes for a stern look.

"Look Morgan, enough is enough. We worked together for this shoot, but I'm going to want to work with you again if you can't respect my girlfriend and I, and the fact that I'm happy in my relationship and that my personal life is none of your business."

Marinette lets out a deep breath in effort to gain control of her emotion and the ugly feeling settling in her stomach. This should be the end, it's done, time to go home. Adrien did a good job of handling the situation in a civilized manner, and she's ready to put this past her and head straight for the bath when they get home.

"No I cannot accept how someone like you settles for a nothing special like her. Look at us, Adrien, look how beautiful we are. She's not like us." Morgan turns again to Marinette, and Marinette decides she liked it better when she was being ignored. Morgan's eyes run critically over her and Marinette knows what she is doing. She's picking out all the flaws she sees. Marinette decides she doesn't need this, as she makes the mistake of looking at some of the pictures on the monitor. They are beautiful, and look great together, and she might be a bitch but she shines on camera. She shines just as much as Adrien does and Marinette realizes, with feeling in her gut consuming her, that she'll never shine. Not when she's just Marinette.

So she runs.

It's not one of her proudest moments, and she thinks that she probably proved that model right but if she doesn't run, she'll do something she'll regret. And as she's running, she realizes the feeling she had when looking at those pictures. She was jealous.

She wishes she could shine for Adrien. She wishes she could finally be something worth his time. She wishes he could go through the day without being questioned about why he settled with her. She doesn't even know why he settled when he could have any girl at his disposal. Prettier girls, smarter girls, funnier girls, gorgeous, sexy girls.

She's no longer running, but now wandering around the city until she stops at the sight of the bakery. Her heart jumps and in a flash she finds herself inside staring at her mom racing into her arms.

There's a comforting silence, her mother is not bombarding her with questions, and she needs it. They stay like that for a while until she pulls away and smiles at her mom.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Her mother asks her in a soft voice.

"I was just walking around to clear my head. I thought I'd stop by to see you and while I was here, pick up some croissants, no one makes them like papa. Where is he?" Marinette questions as she starts to pick some of Adrien's favorite pastries out as well as Tikki's favorite cookies.

"Oh, he's upstairs cooking for me tonight! Why don't you go up and say hi, you know he'll get pouty if you don't." Sabine laughs a bit, and Marinette's about to respond when the door chimes and she sees Adrien, who looks relieved to see her.

All of the sudden she feels to many things happening. She feels Adrien observing her, looking for signs of anger. She feels her mom searching for remnants of a fight, she feels the dark bubbling come back in her chest. She doesn't want them.

"Mrs. Sabine! How have you been?" Adrien asks while hugging Sabine, and the height difference had always been a comical cute to her, and it still is.

"Well, how about you, my sweet boy?" Sabine chuckles as she pats his arms affectionately. "Still modeling?"

There's a sharp silence as Adrien stiffens and he glances over to see Marinette also tense and Sabine has hit the nail with the hammer, she thinks.

Adrien is quick to recover as he laughs it off and jokes. "It's all I'm good for, you know it's pretty empty up here"

"Don't say that boy, you're both so talented. And you're more than just your handsome face Adrien, remember that." She pats his cheek and smiles. "But now since you're both here, why not stay for dinner? Marinette, I mean it, your father will get very huffy if you don't at least go and see him while you're here"

"Maman" Marinette groans playfully "You know we won't be able to leave after papa gets ahold of us!" Sabine just smiles at her daughter and starts to clean up.

"That's the point Marinette, and you better put that wallet away, you know I don't want you to pay me for food, you're my daughter. Adrien, my dear boy, haven't you two worked enough to today, you don't have to help me, you two go up and check on Tom!"

Sabine is trying to swat them away, but Adrien's already wiping down the tables and Marinette's sweeping so she just shakes her head. "Stubborn!" She smiles as she goes to the back to take care of the kitchen leaving them to work in silence.

Adrien's done cleaning the tables before Marinette so he stares at her while she finishes the last section. After she's done she makes her way over to the door and locks it officially closing the bakery. When she turns around to look at him, he can see she's lost she can see that she's nothing but worried.

She takes his hand and she squeezes it, hoping he'll understand that she's not mad at him. She doesn't think she can ever be mad at Adrien; he's never given her a reason to be. Adrien does understand, and he pulls her into a hug and holds her tightly, flush against him like he's been wanting to the whole day. He hopes that she understands that he needs her, and she's the world to him, and that he'd always fight for her.

Marinette kisses his cheek and pulls back first. "Let's go up before papa starts to accuse me of avoiding him." And she's tugging him along, and he can't help but to realize that she doesn't.

She doesn't understand what she is to him.

His heart has never hurt like this.

* * *

This is a two parter, the next prompt is dealing with jealous people, so it'll be the continuation of this piece. Enjoy!

Also, I'm loving the feedback, Thank you guys so much!


End file.
